Almas gemelas
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus y Hermione, tras muchos conflictos y diferencias, finalmente se dan cuenta de que son almas gemelas.


Ojalá y les guste y va dedicado a mi buena amiga Yulianny. Es una chica muy buena y dulce, que ha hecho brillar mis días en la universidad.

Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría, excepto este loco sueño que he tenido. La dueña y señora de los personajes utilizados a continuación, ya saben que es JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro y no más por diversión.

~ **Almas gemelas**

Si alguien hubiese decidido pintar la escena vista, lo hubiese retratado como una pieza más del fondo. Una especie de extraño y feo mueble, pero nada más fuera de lo común. A pesar de los años que ya habían pasado desde entonces, no tenía el valor para levantarse y continuar con su vida. No quería olvidar los pocos momentos felices que habían tenido, aunque podía contarlos con pocos dedos.

S _u esposa_. Había corrido con la suerte de tener una y había desperdiciado la oportunidad como el imbécil que siempre había sido. Cada centímetro de aquella habitación tenía una fuerte esencia a su perfume, a pesar de que cualquier mortal solo percibiría el aroma a suciedad, sudor y alcohol, apenas entrando. Pero él todavía podía percibir su dulce colonia en cada objeto que hubiese tocado.

Lo destrozaba todo, todo el tiempo, cada vez que sentía rabia por los recuerdos y volvía a componerlo al sentir la tristeza por lo que había hecho. Era como si de romperlo, ella volvería para reclamárselo, así como había destrozado su matrimonio. Algunas veces pensaba que era lo mejor, reventar todo a su paso para hacerla volver o simplemente para intentar olvidar el dolor. Pero no tenía el valor, era lo único que conservaba de ella.

Al principio se había negado a sí mismo que estaba enamorado. ¿Enamorado él? _¡Imposible!_ El solo tenía ojos para una sola mujer y esa era Lily Evans. Además, estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse de sus sentimientos. Voldemort controlaba su vida y sus acciones. No tenía tiempo para jugar a la pareja romántica y tampoco para planificar una perfecta vida, con amorosos hijos y una pequeña cabaña pintada de colores pasteles y llena de flores por todas partes.

Se llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, para restregar sus irritados ojos por enésima vez. Justo cuando pensaba que finalmente había parado de llorar por ella, las lágrimas volvían a caer por sí solas y sin previo aviso, recordándole sin piedad todo el mal que había hecho. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo diantres aún podía llorar, si no se levantaba de aquella silla en la que estaba sentado, a no ser que fuese para utilizar el baño. Para vomitar la mayoría de las veces, tras tanto beber con el estómago vacío, sin siquiera al menos dormir un poco o beber algo más que alcohol para hidratarse.

No lo merecía. No valía la pena vivir si no estaba ella. La vida no tenía sentido y detestaba el haber sobrevivido a la guerra. Algunas veces se levantaba y caminaba alrededor del salón, tan rápidamente como podía, estudiando lo que había salido mal y en qué partes se había equivocado. Torturándose con la idea. Mirando la cicatriz que Nagini le hubiera dejado y preguntándose si todavía podía provocarse la muerte, asegurándose que era mejor irse al infierno que continuar así. ¿Por qué continuar viviendo, cuando había causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento? Así tenía que ser, él no había nacido para otra cosa. Él no era más que un ser detestable.

Ella lo había hecho todo por hacer de su matrimonio, algo más llevadero, pero él ni siquiera había hecho un solo esfuerzo por ayudar. Ni el más pequeño. Simplemente se había quejado hasta cansarse por el simple hecho de tener que estar con ella y tampoco había dejado de decir palabras hirientes, cada vez que podía. Había sido todo un pelmazo con ella, cada vez que su esposa había intentado llevar la celebración en paz y acercarse a él por las buenas.

El ministerio de magia había organizado las bodas, se habían visto en la obligación de hacerlo. Lord Voldemort asesinaba a todos aquellos que fuesen hijos de muggles o traidores a la sangre, así que debían encontrar una forma de ponerlos a salvo.

Pensaban que el matrimonio funcionaría y que luego podrían divorciarse al terminar la guerra. Sonaba tan absurdo, que algunas veces solo le provocaba ganas de reír.

Y Albus Dumbledore no lo pensó dos veces, prácticamente obligándole a pedirle matrimonio a la sabelotodo insufrible y miembro del trío de oro, Hermione Jean Granger.

 _¡Maldición!_ Solía cortarse las muñecas, cada vez que pensaba en algún insulto con respecto a su esposa. Ya tenía tantos cortes, que ni siquiera los podía contar con exactitud y siempre aparecía un elfo de la nada, cuando sentía que finalmente moría desangrado, para salvarle la vida y avisarle a Minerva McGonagall, que estaba atentando contra su vida.

Pero nunca le abría la puerta y simplemente permanecía en silencio, hasta que se cansaba de hablar y simplemente se marchaba. A pesar de lo débil que se sentía, creía que el dolor era la única cosa que era capaz de mantener su magia viva y de conjurar un fuerte hechizo de protección que mantenía toda entrada sellada y a prueba de cualquier intruso que quisiese sacarlo de su miseria.

Todavía podía recordar sus tímidas sonrisas y aún creía poder sentir la suavidad de su piel, con el simple hecho de acariciar los libros que había dejado en su biblioteca o las fotografías que aún posaban sobre su vieja chimenea.

 _Fotografías de su boda, que no se había atrevido a botar._ Ni siquiera podía entender por qué se había tomado la molestia de tenerlas, cuando el mundo entero y también él, habían estado en contra de aquel matrimonio.

Su esposa había sido una joven valiente que a pesar de la tamaña adversidad por la que debía remar a cuestas, no había dejado de sacar lo mejor de cada situación y tampoco había dejado de intentar acercarse a él, a pesar de los miles y millones de muros que siempre levantaba para protegerse.

¿Qué diantres podía hacer? Se sentía vulnerable en su presencia y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Cada vez que canturreaba por el despacho o cada vez que hacía sus deberes en el mismo sofá frente al cual siempre estaba sentado y siendo el único mueble que permanecía inmaculado, como la última cosa que la había visto en sus mejores momentos, no podía evitar sentirse vulnerado y cada vez más violentado en su espacio personal. Y por supuesto que lo peor de él tenía que salir a la luz, como defensa personal ante situaciones a las que no estaba en verdad acostumbrado y siendo la única respuesta natural que tenía, siempre conseguía decir lo peor para hacerla llorar y ganarse insultos y escupitajos de sus mejores amigos.

En el pasado eso siempre le causaba deleite, pero en aquel preciso momento solo le causaba mayores deseos de morir y finalmente despedirse de ese mundo que no era para los enfermos mal nacidos como él.

Pero la vida no iba a quedarse tranquila, sino hasta que pagara todos sus errores y sufriera por ellos. Siempre había sido así y no entendía por qué iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

 _Claro que no._

Esa maldita guerra.

Había hecho de todo por alejarla de él y que terminase viéndolo como un monstruo, y ya casi lo lograba. Todas las noches antes de la batalla podía escucharla llorar y sentirse desdichada con la presión de lo que estaba por suceder, además de por la forma como la trataba, sin siquiera preocuparse por sus sentimientos.

Solía escuchar sus peores temores y sus desgracias, pero lo único que hacía era hacerle sentir peor y alimentar los demonios que comenzaban a alojarse en sus pesadillas. Nunca hacía nada cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche, sollozando y observando la muerte de sus mejores amigos, en sus sueños, provocando que cada vez se pusiera más y más nerviosa al respecto. Ni siquiera intentaba consolarla y hasta ese día, todavía era incapaz de perdonárselo.

 _Y jamás lo haría_.

A pesar de todo, la pequeña sabelotodo había creído en él y se había preocupado por su vida. Había intentado ser una buena esposa, a pesar de que no tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo serlo, siempre tratándolo con el mayor de los respetos y admiración posible, intentando que fuese más abierto con ella sobre sus problemas y preocupaciones.

Y justo cuando finalmente había comprendido que estaba enamorado y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, lo peor estaba por suceder. Cuando había hecho todo lo posible por alejarla de su vida pero sin embargo había comenzado a sentir la ansiedad de tenerla cada vez más lejos de él, cada vez más distante, la vida le daba finalmente razones para extrañarla de verdad.

¡Esa maldita y perra guerra sin sentido! Ella había luchado con todas sus fuerzas y parte de esos miedos a los que él nunca quiso darle importancia y de los cuales se burló sin misericordia, se hicieron realidad y fue él entonces quien vivió una de sus peores pesadillas en carne propia.

Lo había pensado con detenimiento, las circunstancias apremiaban y debía decírselo. Quizá no sobreviviría para volver a verla, para volver a iluminar su detestable alma con su sonrisa, pero no podía morir sin que ella lo supiera. Sin que le perdonara por todo lo que había hecho.

Estaba a punto de decirle con sinceridad, derribando cada uno de los muros que tantos años y esfuerzo le habían tomado levantar para protegerse, lo mucho que la extrañaba y necesitaba. Cuán enamorado de ella estaba y cuán ciego había sido al respecto.

Decirle lo arrepentido que estaba de haberle obligado a partir lejos de él y las horas que pasaba en vela, pensando en una realidad alternativa donde sobreviviera y la guerra finalmente terminara, por lo que ella pudiera ser libre para escoger su destino y terminar decidiendo que lo mejor era divorciarse e irse muy lejos.

Pero esa oportunidad nunca se presentó. Su joven esposa había perecido en la guerra y aquella noticia había terminado por devastarlo, como jamás pensó en toda su vida.

Nada ni nadie podría entender su dolor o igualarlo. Ni siquiera todos aquellos que sí lloraban con sentimiento, puesto que sí la conocían mejor que él o puesto que tal vez sí la habían amado desde un principio.

Pero no. Nadie podía sentirse peor que él.

Ese sentimiento de haber tenido la oportunidad de haber amado y sin embargo, haberla desperdiciado por su estúpido y absurdo egoísmo de creer que nadie estaba a su nivel. Que nadie podría entender todo por lo que había pasado o tal vez quién era.

Nunca se había molestado en escuchar los consejos de Minerva o aquellos quienes veían la relación desde afuera y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Todavía no podía comprender con exactitud, desde qué momento había comenzado a enamorarse de ella, pero continuaba torturándose al respecto y no podía parar.

Siempre caminaba en círculos alrededor de la habitación y ya cuando sus piernas no podían sostenerlo más, se derrumbaba junto al sofá en el que la había visto por última vez y sollozaba hasta que físicamente ya no pudiera llorar más y tuviera que hacer grandes esfuerzos por respirar para finalmente calmarse.

Todavía recordaba la última conversación que habían tenido en aquel mueble. Cuando ella había decidido que aquel matrimonio no tenía sentido y que tal vez lo mejor era que se terminara de una buena vez.

Quizá desde ese momento lo había comprendido.

Desde el momento en el que ella había intentado sentarse tan erguida como le fue posible, a pesar de lo angustiada y deprimida que se veía, enroscando su largo cabello rizado en uno de sus dedos e intentando ser totalmente sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos. Esos que él siempre se tomaba la molestia de ignorar, pero que en aquel momento ella parecía relatar con firmeza y sin darle cabida a ninguna de sus opiniones.

En aquel momento solo escuchaba sus palabras, pero continuaba distraído en su rostro y en sus pequeños labios. Sabía que estaba hablando, pero no dejaba de pensar en que sentía algo distinto al rechazo y en lo absurdo que tal vez era.

Severus Snape… enamorado.

Y tal vez ella interpretó ese silencio como otra prueba de que no le importaba, cuando simplemente sucedía todo lo contrario.

Todos hablaban de la forma en que su esposa había muerto y lo valiente que había sido y a pesar de que intentaba ser fuerte para que nadie pudiera notar lo mucho que sufría por su ausencia, cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil aceptarlo. La mayoría no hacía otra cosa que culparlo a él por su muerte, asegurando que ella se había entregado a la batalla y puesto que no tenía nada más que perder tras haberlo perdido a él, pero él ni siquiera respondía a alguna de esas acusaciones.

Weasley lo había sostenido de las solapas de su túnica, una vez, durante su entierro. Esa había sido la única vez que había salido de su despacho y el joven no dejaba de presionarlo y preguntarle la razón por la que había decidido mostrar su rostro en aquel sagrado lugar. Lo zarandeaba sin perdón, aunque él ni siquiera lo miraba y continuaba con la mirada fija sobre aquel monumento de mármol en el que yacía su esposa, sin poder comprender cómo se había marchado ella primero y no él.

Sin poder comprender cómo se atrevía a dejarlo. A poner un límite entre cielo y tierra, que no podía cruzar.

Como un estropajo cayó al suelo y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de levantarse, mientras los presentes pasaban a un lado de él y lo dejaban solo en medio de aquella fría y nublada tarde. Apenas y se había repuesto de la mordida que Nagini le había dejado y no lo había pensado dos veces, presentándose en medio de un entierro en el que sabía que encontraría a brujas y magos que esperaban que el muerto fuese él.

Ya no quería ni comer o dormir. Cualquier cosa que hacía le recordaba a ella y entonces comprendía que lo mejor era estarse quieto hasta morir.

Ni siquiera quería tomar un baño o rasurarse. Ya no tenía sentido verse bien para nadie. La única persona a la cual le interesaba que viese lo mejor de él, ya había muerto y pues no tenía sentido que intentara aparentar que era un hombre totalmente nuevo.

Jamás lo sería. Era toda una bestia, una alimaña.

Y esperaba morir en cada una de las lágrimas que seguía derramando.

– _Severus… por favor escúchame._

Pero ni que Minerva trajera al ministro de magia, saldría de allí. Ni que le ofreciera millones de galeones o la posibilidad de tener cualquier cosa que siempre hubiese querido.

Lo único que deseaba era a su esposa de vuelta, en ese momento, y sabía que eso era imposible.

Por meses y meses tratando de sacarlo de allí, utilizando cualquier argumento que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Cualquier profesor o criatura viviente dentro del castillo, inclusive los retratos que la nueva directora utilizaba para espiar si continuaba vivo o si ya se había muerto finalmente.

Ese era el último lugar en el que habían estado juntos, así que jamás saldría. Se rehusaba a continuar existiendo sin ella, a superarlo sin su permiso.

Simplemente de vez en cuando comía, para continuar torturándose y así terminar de pagar todo el daño que había hecho. ¿Qué peor castigo que ese? Un avada kedavra, pero no serviría suicidarse. Quería que ella lo hiciera, que fuese ella su muerte al final.

Y una de esas tantas noches donde suponía que se había quedado dormido por no más que agotamiento, escuchó un suave llamado a su puerta que finalmente lo despertó con un pequeño sobresalto en la silla de siempre.

¡Maldición que no le importaba quién demonios fuese! Jamás abriría la puerta, sin importar lo que dijera la persona o criatura tras la madera.

– _Severus…_

– _Lárgate, Minerva. ¡Márchate de una buena vez!_

– _No puedo, Severus. Al menos no por ésta vez._

– _Pues haz lo que quieras. No me interesa._

– _Hay alguien que quiere verte. Alguien que quiere conocerte._

– _¡Ya te dije que no me interesa! Así sea el mismísimo ministro de magia. ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!_

– _Te estaremos esperando en la sala de maestros, por si cambias de opinión. Una nueva profesora acaba de solicitar el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras y su mayor anhelo es conocer al profesor de pociones y héroe de guerra, Severus Tobías Snape._

Héroe de guerra, ¡ja! Qué gracioso.

Sus palabras solo provocaron más lágrimas, más ira. Mayores destrozos y monumentales vasos llenos de whisky de fuego, hasta que su garganta herida se hiciese trizas.

Una misma canción repitiéndose en un viejo tocadiscos.

A su esposa que le gustaba tanto cantar.

 _Where have you been? You are a different man._

 _You disappear and just like that, you are here._

Describía exactamente lo que sentía. Había sido un asco como esposo y pretendía de repente volver a su vida como si nada.

 _In my mind places keep returning_

 _I still see his smile._

 _And the dark fear that I'm feeling_

 _Dies once in a while…_

 _Can I trust who you say that you are?_

 _And who am I now… (and who I am now…?)_

Y a pesar de que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, de pronto su cabeza se llenó de extrañas ideas. Como si su mente intentara decirle algo, de la nada, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos fatalistas.

 _¿Cómo era aquella mujer que tanto quería verlo? ¿Y en verdad por qué le importaba tanto?_ Ya se había puesto finalmente de pie y había tomado un baño. Continuaba mirándose en el resquebrajado espejo de una habitación en la que había compartido sus días con ella, mirando las horas pasar en un viejo reloj de péndulo y haciéndose la misma pregunta un millón de veces.

 _¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza?_

Y lo más importante de todo el asunto…

 _¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de arreglarse para ella y finalmente salir de aquel hoyo en el que había estado viviendo durante tantos meses?_

 _¿Acaso era tan importante?_

Había vivido tanto tiempo en tinieblas que simplemente abrir un poco la puerta y mirar hacia afuera, ya le causaba un desagradable ardor en los ojos.

Y aunque Minerva había dicho que lo esperaban, la sala de maestros sin embargo, estaba vacía. Le dio la impresión de que no había nadie, hasta que se percató de una larga cabellera negra y una delgada figura, intentando alcanzar uno de los libros más altos en una de las estanterías de la habitación.

Como si sus pies fuesen imanes, ni supo la razón pero simplemente se acercó a mirar más de cerca.

E incluso a alcanzarle el libro que con tanto afán y parada de puntas, intentaba tomar.

Y al darse cuenta de una mano extra que se estiraba en dirección de la repisa más alta, aquella misteriosa mujer finalmente se dio la vuelta con una expresión de sorpresa, para luego sonreírle cándidamente al recibir el libro.

Pero el sorprendido fue él, en todos los sentidos.

A pesar del distinto color de cabello y su apariencia lacia y larga, podía y hasta creer que estaba viendo a su esposa. Sus brillantes ojos azules, a pesar de la diferencia en color, se sentían tan similares a ella que prácticamente se había quedado paralizado con la vista.

– Muchas gracias señor, aunque creo que ya lo puede soltar.

Su sonrisa era tan brillante y cálida como había sido la de Hermione en vida y a pesar de que pensó en miles de cosas para decir, no pudo hacerlo y simplemente soltó el libro cuidadosamente entre sus manos.

Ella colocó un largo mechón de cabello tras una de sus orejas y tras abrazar el libro contra su pecho, se echó a reír un poco ante su expresión.

– ¿Es que acaso tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó con una voz tan suave, que y hasta le pareció una caricia del viento en los alrededores del castillo. Se llevó una mano hasta el rostro y para cubrir su boca en un gemido de sorpresa. – ¡No me diga! ¡Usted debe ser el profesor Severus Snape! – la observó caminar hasta un sillón para colocar el libro y regresar hasta donde estaba, sosteniendo una de sus manos y estrechándosela una y otra vez. – ¡Sí! ¡De seguro es usted! Después de todo, es el único profesor al que aún no he tenido la dicha de conocer.

Y continuó sonriendo, a pesar de que el hombre frente a ella no hubiese dicho nada aún y pareciera tan sorprendido como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

– Pero se le ve un poco enfermo, está muy pálido. ¿No quisiera sentarse por un momento? Le prometo que no le haré daño.

Se dejó guiar hasta uno de los sillones y tras ella sentarse frente a él, no dejó de contemplar sus manos y de pensar en la sensación.

No podía ser. Resultaba tan imposible como pensar que él alguna vez se vestiría de algún otro color que no fuese negro.

Y por Merlín que lo haría de volverse realidad lo que pensaba.

Ella estaba muerta. Ella había muerto meses atrás y no iba a volver. Debía convencerse de ello y aceptarlo de una vez por todo.

– ¡Severus! – un gemido de sorpresa lo distrajo finalmente de sus cavilaciones y el rostro de una sorprendida Minerva McGonagall, atrajo toda su atención. – ¡Me alegro tanto de que finalmente hayas decidido salir de tu despacho! Y… ¡ya veo que has conocido a Louise! Ella estaba realmente ansiosa por conocerte.

– ¡Así es! Todavía no puedo creer que me encuentre sentada frente a una eminencia en las artes oscuras y un héroe de guerra como lo es usted. – y ante su silencio, volvió a sonreír. – Aunque me da la impresión de que no es realmente muy conversador. – tomó el libro que había podido alcanzar con su ayuda y se levantó del sillón. – Pero de todos modos ha sido un placer el poder conocerlo finalmente. Espero volver a verlo muy pronto y también espero que no le moleste que le pida algunos consejos sobre cómo impartir mi clase, de la manera correcta.

Simplemente se quedó pasmado allí, mirándola caminar hasta que se perdió de vista. Alzó la cabeza tiempo después, observando a la directora de la escuela con curiosidad. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?

– _Quién… quién es ella…_

Aquella noche no había parado de llorar en su nombre, ni de recordar todo lo vivido en la sala de profesores.

¿Por qué demonios volvería si no era para atormentarlo y echarle toda la culpa de su muerte? ¿Qué otra razón tendría para tener tanta suerte?

Pero no. No podía ser ella, eso no era realmente posible.

Durante días, a pesar de que intentaba luchar contra esa absurda idea, no dejó de salir del despacho solo para poder verla. Así fuera desde las sombras.

Le causaba un poco de miedo, creer que la vida pudiese darle una segunda oportunidad de hacer mejor las cosas. Después de todo, esa mujer le resultaba tan hermosa como su esposa lo había sido en vida y prácticamente era como si la estuviese viendo en un espejo. Quizá ligeramente distorsionado con algunas diferencias, pero en esencia la misma.

Por tantos días le resultó tan increíble, que necesitaba averiguar más. Saber más de aquella misteriosa mujer que había llegado prácticamente de la nada y con un extraño interés en su persona.

Casi siempre se la encontraba en algún pasillo o en las comidas, deseosa de conocerlo mejor. A pesar de que Minerva le había permitido quedarse en el castillo, sin enseñar propiamente, siempre intentaban motivarlo para que estuviera fuera de su despacho y para que no se deprimiera pensando en el pasado.

Ya incluso hasta le habían hablado de su pasado y la forma tan trágica en la que su esposa había muerto, aunque no le habían contado si se amaban o si habían estado separados durante la guerra. Y ella no había huido a la primera mención de que había sido un mortífago.

Al contrario, parecía realmente interesada en la historia y no dejaba de repetir que había sido un hombre realmente valiente como para enfrentar todo aquello que había tenido que enfrentar.

De pronto había entablado una amistad, a regañadientes, con una mujer que literalmente no conocía, pero que estaba muy interesada en él.

Verdaderamente no estaba seguro de que fuese una amistad, pero al menos decía mucho más que simples monosílabos.

Ya no estaba tan deprimido como para continuar dentro de su despacho y a pesar de que continuaba guardándole respeto a la memoria de su esposa, al menos ya podía caminar junto a otra mujer y no sentirse culpable al respecto.

¿Y cómo, si de todos modos no podía dejar de sentir que estaba hablando con su esposa pero con otro cuerpo?

Las navidades fueron la punta del iceberg. Cuando recibió una invitación para sentarse junto a ella, bajo el fuego de la chimenea en la sala de profesores y terminó contándole la historia que había permanecido enterrada en lo más profundo de su corazón, tras tantos meses de revivirla en la agonía de la soledad en su despacho.

Finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para abrirse al respecto y liberarse de toda la culpa, al pedirle perdón a su memoria, aunque fuese en frente de otra persona.

Con un vaso de whisky en mano y sin dejar de repetir lo arrepentido que estaba, por todo lo que había sucedido y todo el mal que había causado.

Y ella no había hecho otra cosa más que sollozar al pensar en todo eso. Había permanecido en silencio, durante toda la noche, simplemente escuchando el dolor en sus palabras.

– _Lo siento, profesora McGonagall. Sé que dijo que sufría, que estaba realmente arrepentido, pero no creo poder continuar soportándolo._

Se había marchado sin ton ni son de la sala de profesores y de pronto la había encontrado charlando con la directora de la escuela, en uno de los pasillos, cuando había intentado alcanzarla.

Prácticamente se había quedado pasmado al verlo.

De pronto la mujer había abandonado un hechizo cosmético que parecía haber estado utilizando y se había dado cuenta de que había tenido razón durante todo ese tiempo.

El rostro de sorpresa de la profesora McGonagall, no se comparaba con el rostro de aturdimiento que él tenía. Prácticamente su mundo se había derrumbado de solo verlo.

Hermione Granger, su esposa, había mentido con respecto a su muerte.

Y durante esa noche y el resto de las noches por al menos dos semanas, no volvió a salir de su despacho. Continuó destrozando cualquier cosa a su paso y ante la sola idea de que su esposa le hubiese visto la cara, sufriéndola durante tantos meses como para simplemente haber fingido su muerte así como así, sin ningún tipo de explicación que justificara el haberse marchado de su lado.

De pronto todo ese dolor se había convertido en rabia y una tarde después de haberse tomado media botella de whisky de fuego, decidió acorralarla en medio de uno de los pasillos.

¿Por qué no abandonaba ese estúpido hechizo de glamour y simplemente se sinceraba con él? ¿Por qué no era honesta acerca de las razones que había tenido para haberse marchado, así no más? No podía dejar de pensar en todas esas preguntas, a pesar de la expresión de ligero terror en su rostro.

Y sin comprenderlo en realidad, tomando en cuenta la ira que sentía gracias a sus mentiras y engaños, por un momento dentro de la borrachera que cargaba, logró dar con un pensamiento coherente.

Logró decirse a sí mismo, que tal vez la vida finalmente le daba la segunda oportunidad que tanto había querido y en vez de simplemente volver a arruinarlo, quizá debía empezar nuevamente y re conquistarla de la forma que se merecía ser amada.

Durante meses y sin descansar, hizo todo lo que no había hecho durante todos esos años en los que habían estado casados y durante el transcurso de la guerra.

Le compró tantas flores como las que cupieran en el despacho que tenía. También compró un sinfín de chocolates que no estaba segura de que pudiera o quisiera comer, pero no tenía importancia en verdad.

Solamente quería que supiera lo especial que siempre había sido para él y no recordaba otra forma que las mujeres amaran para saberlo.

Y para cuando por fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, una tarde de verano mientras charlaban en su despacho sobre trivialidades de Quidditch, finalmente se atrevió a besarla.

No pudo resistirse más. La sola idea de besar a su esposa, como nunca antes lo había hecho en todo lo que habían vivido en relación, era demasiada presión como para poder soportarlo.

Al principio la había tomado por sorpresa, prácticamente había saltado sobre ella en el sofá. Creía que estaba ebrio, pero ni siquiera habían estado bebiendo mientras charlaban. Solo un poco de té.

Muy pronto sus besos se tornaron apasionados y no encontró las fuerzas para resistirse. Sus negros ojos no dejaban de observarla y la intensidad de su mirada era como un fuego vivo, casi pudiendo sentir el calor emanando de ellos.

Sus manos que acariciaban su rostro con tanta suavidad que le resultaba increíble. Un par de lágrimas de repente que caían sobre su rostro bajo su cuerpo.

– _¿Por qué, Hermione…? Sé que eres tú, lo sé. No puedes engañarme._

No pudo evitarlo, sollozó tanto como él lloraba en aquel momento. Su expresión de dolor no demoró en conmoverla, obligándola a desviar la vista, aunque una de las temblorosas manos del hombre intentaba sostenerla por la quijada.

– _Por qué, después de todo lo que he sufrido, decides regresar como si nada…_

Y poco a poco, el hechizo de glamour fue desapareciendo y no pudo evitar más que gemir de dolor al verla. Ella estaba viva.

 _Era ella._

– _Jamás te importó lo que sentía. ¿Entonces por qué tendría que sentir pena por ti, Severus?_

– _¿Entonces por qué has regresado? ¿Acaso has vuelto para torturarme? ¿Acaso fingiste tu muerte, para obligarme a sentirme culpable?_

– _Nunca te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba. Al principio fue tan difícil convertir todas esas lágrimas y ese resentimiento por todos tus insultos y palabras ofensivas, en amor, y sin embargo nunca te importó lo que intentaba decirte. La amistad que intentaba forjar contigo._

Guardó silencio mientras su esposa (puesto que ni siquiera habían alcanzado a divorciarse), hipaba intentando hablar.

– _Después de que prácticamente me echaste de tu despacho, no encontré otra razón para vivir y decidí que lo mejor era cambiar de apariencia y de nombre. Prácticamente mudarme lejos y jamás volver._

– _¿Y acaso no pensaste en todas tus amistades y familiares? Puedo comprender que decidieras castigarme, pero…_

– _Ellos sabían que estaba viva. Al menos los más cercanos. La profesora McGonagall no lo sabía y supe cuánto sufrías por simple casualidad. Ella visitaba mi tumba y le escuché pedir que te iluminara de alguna forma. Que te perdonara para que finalmente pudieras vivir en paz. No me tomó mucho tiempo el preparar una hoja de vida y sabía perfectamente que la profesora McGonagall no se negaría y me contrataría sin dudarlo._ –hizo una breve pausa, recordando aquella noche en la que había decidido ser honesto acerca de sus sentimientos.– _Pero tenía que escucharlo de tus propios labios. Saber lo arrepentido que estabas por lo que había sucedido en el pasado._ – negó con la cabeza, suavemente.– _Admito que por un momento sentí que te lo merecías y esperé verte sufrir tanto como yo lo hice. Pero tras escuchar y ver lo deprimido y culpable que estabas, no pude soportarlo más y tuve que ser sincera con la profesora McGonagall. No pude seguir fingiendo._

– _No tienes ni idea de cuántas noches he estado deseando poder volver a verte._ _Todas esas noches que desee tenerte a mi lado, al menos una vez más._

– _Yo te amaba, Severus. Era consciente de todo lo que nuestra relación tenía en contra y sin embargo nunca me importó. Traté de hacértelo entender, pero jamás quisiste dejar tu ego a un lado y escucharme._

– _¡Hermione…!_ – exclamó aún entre lágrimas y de la única forma que sabía, evitaría que continuara hablando y escuchara lo que tenía que decirle desde hacía ya tanto.– _¡Te amo, Hermione, y no sabes cuánto…! No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí cuando me dijeron que habías muerto. Era como si hubiese muerto yo también, al momento de ver tú lápida en el cementerio. No pude soportarlo._

– _¿Lo dices en serio o solo lo dices para tener la conciencia limpia? Ya no quiero sufrir más, Severus. Ya no quiero volver a ese pasado tan difícil por el que tuve que atravesar. He hecho un esfuerzo prácticamente sobrehumano para sobreponerme al vacío que sentí tras tu ausencia y si te atreves a mentirme, no dudaré en marcharme y jamás regre…_

Guardó silencio al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, en un violento beso que prácticamente la dejó sin aliento.

– _Creo que ni siquiera puedo explicar con palabras, lo que sentí cuando te marchaste. Cuando finalmente comprendí lo mucho que te amaba y también lo mucho que te necesitaba junto a mí._ – dijo, acariciando su cabello con inusitada ternura.– _Al principio sentí mucha ira en cuanto supe que no estabas muerta y luego finalmente pude comprender que quizá podía enmendar las cosas y conquistarte como debió haber sido desde un principio._

– _¿Entonces eso era lo que intentabas hacer, llenando mi despacho de flores y chocolates?_ – le sonrió sin dejar de derramar pequeñas lágrimas como él continuaba haciendo de igual manera.

Asintió en silencio y entonces en sus ojos pudo ver lo mucho que le contentaba tenerla de vuelta y fue entonces cuando pudo abrazarlo por la cintura y refugiar su rostro entre sus negros cabellos.

\- _Hermione. Mí Hermione…_

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de terminar profundamente dormido sobre ella, en el sofá. Lo podía entender. Se notaba que había tenido los peores hábitos y momentos desde que había decidido marcharse y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello. Estaba mucho más delgado y pálido de lo que recordaba, temblando entre sus sueños y despertando de vez en cuando como si quisiera cerciorarse de que era real y que en verdad estaba allí.

No se atrevió a moverse en ningún momento y cada vez que despertaba, se aseguraba de acariciar su rostro con una de sus manos, hasta que volviera a dormir. Podía percibir su desesperación por tenerla, prácticamente brotar de cada uno de los poros de su piel.

– _No vuelvas a marcharte…_ – escuchó que murmuró mientras dormía. – _Nunca más te vayas, Hermione… mí Hermione._

– _Ya no me marcharé, si me prometes felicidad y amor._ _Si me prometes que estaré segura a tu lado._ – susurró en su oído, cerrando los ojos al pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. – _Solo así, me quedaré a tu lado._

Y desde esa noche no se marchó y Severus cumplió con su palabra. De hecho se encontró con un hombre totalmente distinto que a pesar de que no le decía cada día, lo mucho que la amaba, no dejaba de demostrárselo con gestos que valían más que miles de palabras.

¿FIN?

N/A: Otro de esos sueños que tengo, que quizá se vería mejor en un fic largo.


End file.
